Lilium
by Jeryl El Diere
Summary: Complete Summary inside. On a moonlight night, in two different worlds, two people commit suicide. One to save her friends, the other out of self hatred. However Kami doesn't let them die. They are sent to another world, right when Kyuubi escapes.NarHarem


_**Lilium**_

_**Pairings:**__** Naruto x Lucy x Raven x Koyuki x Yugito x Isaribi x Hana x Ayame x FemHaku**_

_**Kyuubi(you'll see) x Hinata x Rin x Temari**_

_**Zabuza x Kushina x Tsunami **_

_**Itachi x Tsume x Konan **_

_**Sasuke x Sakura x Karin x Tayuya**_

_**Sai x Ino **_

_**Shikamaru x Kin**_

_**Chouji x OoC**_

_**Kakashi x Anko x Kurenai**_

_**Jiraiya x Tsunade x Shizune**_

_**Summary:**__** Different worlds....don't always stay seperate. Two others, one driven by the hopelessness of life, the other driven by the desire to save her friends, try to die under a night sky. Instead of dying, they wake up in a new world. At the same time, Kyuubi is freed from Naruto, with only one tail, the rest having gone to Naruto, and Kyuubi takes Naruto as his apprentice. A year and a half later, their paths collide, and the elemental nations will never be the same....**_

_**A/N:**__** Well hello ya'll! It's been several months since I last posted a story. I will be focusing on this one, and Urahara Naruto will be updated occasionally as well. Advent of a Shadow God will be updated rarely, but it will be updated. *snickers* I have so many plans for those three. I had two reasons for taking a bit of a hiatus. One is, well, I was discouraged. I re-evaluated my writing style and hopefully improved it. The second is that I didn't really plan out any of my stories, so I have planned out at least a few chapters of the aforementioned three, or at least, I have ideas for the three. As a side note, characters will likely be OC. Anyway, without further ado, sit back and enjoy the read! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Teen Titans, Tales of the Abyss (Kyuubi) or Elfen Lied.**_

Chapter 1: Kyrie

_CLASH!_

The violent flash of the thunderbolt illuminated a sole figure on the roof of a huge T-shaped tower. It was easy to tell the figure was a female, by simply her outline. Her dark blue cloak flapped in the intense winds, and she lay there on that tower...a dagger clutched in her hands.

She had to die. There was no choice. If she died, nothing would happen to her friends. They would be alive, and her father, Trigon, would not be able to destroy the Earth. It was better for her to die, than know that she caused her friends deaths.

Clutching the dagger, weeping for a world lost to her due to cruel circumstance, she cut open her wrist with a jagged cut, and fell off the tower, into a sea of blissful darkness...

Yet she would not die. Kami, the supreme being of heaven, had mercy on her. In a flash of blue light, Raven, daughter of Trigon, was gone.

--------------------------------------

Why her?

Why did everyone try to hurt her? She thought she had found love in that man, Kouta.

_'It was a ruse, wasn't it? You just wanted to hurt me too!'_

The red haired diclonious thought sadly. Was she doomed to never feel love? It seemed that everytime she turned, life was against her. She was alone, alone in her suffering. Why was she different? Was she truly a monster, like those hurtful children thought?

She hated it...hated them! There was no real meaning to life, if life meant feeling this pain! And most of all...she hated herself... The world would be a better place without her...

And so she walked into the subway station, and with a deliberate sadness, waited for the oncoming train. As soon as she was sure it was approaching, she stepped onto the tracks, closed her eyes, and awaited death.....

It never came. In a flash of maroon light, and Lucy vanished, right before the train would have hit her...

------------------------

"CHIDORI!" A monster of a teen shouted, his hand becoming engulfed in a torrent of black lightning.. THe man wore tan shorts, and a blue shirt. Coming out of his back were two handlike wings. His eyes were black except with the crimson Sharingan...

"RASENGAN!" An equally intimidating teen shouted. At first glance, he didn't appear like much. After all, what kind of ninja wears orange!? However, it wasn't the clothes that made him intimidating. It was the red aura in the shape of an one-tailed fox that gave him the intimidation factor. In his hand, a spiraling reddish-violet ball formed. With a roar, the two charged at each other.

The two collided and were instantly surrounded by a blackish looking orb of power. The sheer power of the orb sent shockwaves throughout the water below. Suddenly, the orb exploded. With a satisfied smirk, the black haired teen stood victorious.

"You should know your place, dobe."

However, the crimson aura of a fox didn't fade. Instead, it seemed to... seperate from the teen, Narutos, body. A black seal appeared on Naruto's stomach, before it turned red and shattered completely, its job done. The crimson energy converged on a single point, forming the form of a red haired man.

This man had on pure black armor, and had an equally black sword strapped to his waist. His eyes were terrifying beyond belief, two crimson slitted orbs gazed out at the now afraid Uchiha teen.

The man began to chuckle. The chuckling became laughter, maniacal laughter, victorious laughter. The killing intent in the air almost became palpable, it was enormous! The man stopped laughing, though a maniacal grin never left his features. His voice came out a deep taunting growl.

"How ironic...that the one who aspires for greatness instead created his own downfall.. how amusing."

The Uchiha snarled, his rather obvious terror of the man quickly becoming rage. Despite a few similarities to the other teen, this man intimidated him FAR beyond his former teammate. Just who was he anyway!? He had just appeared out of no where! Who was he to talk down to HIM, the last Uchiha!?

"Who the hell are you!? What the hell do you mean!?"

The man laughed, a haunting chilling sound, before he spoke again. This time his voice was not so much a growl as a masculine voice, still deep.

"It's amusing really. If you had not have struck my container, I would have been freed, and you would have just created another demon. Heh. Know now, Uchiha Sasuke, that you are responsible for letting loose one Kyuubi and creating another!" He laughed before literally vanishing, and reappearing next to the downed downed teen. The crimson glow had finally faded from his body, and the body itself had changed. The downed teens hair, once a pure blond the color of sunshine, was now darkened and had streaks of red. He was taller, and definitely more muscular. Sasuke was taken aback by the changes in his teammate, before his blood turned to ice.

The reason? The words of the mysterious man finally caught up to him. Letting loose the Kyuubi? That implied two things: one, his teammate held the Kyuubi. That made sense, it certainly explained the surprising amount of hate given to him. However it was the second implication of that statement that made his blood run cold. That man, the irritating, terrifying man, was the Kyuubi. He couldn't even handle the Ichibi! Now he was in the presence of one vastly superior to that one?

Then he analyzed the second part of that sentence. Creating another Kyuubi?

_'OH SHIT!'_

The Kyuubi chuckled, his deeply haunting tone of voice chilling him to the bone.

"Be grateful Uchiha. You get to live. Just hope you never cross paths with my new apprentice or myself. I guarentee you will not survive!" With those last words, the Kyuubi vanished in pure speed. The Uchiha stood there for five solid minutes, before Kabuto appeared. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he followed the silver haired medic nin, leaving the clearing only seconds before his former sensei, Kakashi burst into the clearing. The first thing he noticed was the blood, that meant Naruto( for he knew the rest of the team was already picked up by others) had fought Sasuke. Due to the lack of any body, there were three options. One, they both died and were simply away in the river. He knew the chances of that were highly unlikely. Two, they fought and Naruto killed Sasuke and fled. Again that was not very likely, as Naruto was not the kind of person to kill a person he thought of as a brother.

That left the third option, one that left a great hole in his heart...

Naruto had arrived at the Valley of the End, where he proceeded to fight Sasuke. Sasuke had won and killed his former teammate, before leaving to fight Orochimaru. The river would wash away the body.

For the first time in years, Hatake Kakashi broke down in tears, begging for forgiveness. What had he done? He had broken his own creed, he had failed Minato-sensei and Obito. He had favored Sasuke over the rest of his team, and it had cost him dearly. With sadness in his heart, he left for Konoha.

-----------------------

The reaction of the village to Naruto's death, enraged Kakashi.

As soon as he reported the orange clad genins death, the Hokage broke down crying. She couldn't believe it, the necklace had struck again. It had claimed another of her loved ones. One who had done great things in the village.

She wiped away her tears, and stood up. She walked out of the Hokage Tower, her movements slow. They gave an appearance of great sorrow to the townsfolk, who only wondered what had happened to get their Hokage so sorrowful, so apathetic.

She walked up to Town's Square and began her announcement.

"Villagers of Konoha! Today we have lost a great shinobi, a shinobi who's strength was greater than most. Today, Uchiha Sasuke slayed Uzumaki Naruto--" Before she finished she was cut out off by loud cheers from the villagers. The demon was gone! Today was truly a momentous occasion!

Their thoughts were interrupted by a monstrous killer intent.

"HOW DARE YOU CELEBRATE! He was our greatest hero!"

A villager dared to laugh at the Hokage. Oh...stupid man...

"Hokage-sama, he was no hero! He was nothing but a filthy demon!"

His mouth was forever sealed by a kunai hitting him straight in the skull, thrown courtesy of Tsunade.

"He was no demon! As he is no longer among the living, I repeal the thirds law! Naruto was not the Kyuubi, he contained it! Would the Fourth birth a demon?"

The villagers were caught off-guard by the statement. After all, what did that have to do with anything? The answer was obvious! The Fourth was their greatest hero, there was no way that he could birth something as foul as a demon!

"Of course not Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade gave a weak victorious smirk. She had won the battle of words.

"That is what you are implying." Instantly the crowd froze in their jubilation. Her words had the desired effect. " Narutos name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato."

The crowd instantly were in an uproar, of course, that was understandable. They had just discovered that the one they ridiculed as a demon was the son of none-other than the Yondaime Hokage. Anyone in that position would have been just as shocked.

"That is all. Goodnight." With those words she dragged herself back into her office, and stared at a picture, a picture of the Yondaime and the Sandaime. A lone tear escaped her eye..

Little did she know what the future held. The seeds of change were already planted, and soon they would be in full bloom. The world was going to be turned on it's head, and a new legend was going to be born. The shinobi world would be rocked to its core, and Namikaze Naruto, Roth Raven, and Lucy would be in the center of it all, but they wouldn't be alone. Their allies would be varied, and some would be unexpected, but they would be there..

Just what did the future hold? Was it brighter or darker? Only time would tell the tale...

The Tale of the Lily, the Crow, and the Fox, was just beginning...

_**A/N:**__** Sorry it's short, but I hope you enjoyed it. The last part....I don't like that much, simply because I couldn't think of a way to end it. Next chapter should be better, and it's a timeskip, to a year and a half after Naruto's disappearance, aka half way between Naruto and Shippuden. Raven isn't the only one from Teen Titans, though Lucy is the only one from Elfen Lied. Oh and Kyuubi is Asch from Tales of the Abyss, except without that sign like plate( it looks odd, sorry. I can't describe that real well though). Anyway, enjoy, it may be a while before I update, Ja Ne!**_


End file.
